The Icy Royal and The Cold Rebel
by L.M.H Shimmer Shine
Summary: Queen Elsa is going to collage! Jack Frost is going to collage! What happens to jack when he turns from snowballs and good times to hard work and deadlines and what happens when Elsa turns from hard work and deadlines to snowballs and fun times! Welcome to Disney Dreamworks Collage where you learn to be a Royal, a super hero, and control magic! This is a HUGE Jelsa story!


Chapter 2: The hot guy and the beautiful girl

==============================================oOo=================================================

**ELSA POV**

Limo was parked at the front of the school while Jeffry got all our luggage out but we helped him. Once he had all our luggage I went over to the sidewalk and waited for puzie to come. Then all of a sudden this girl that looked to be 16 tripped and fell in the road. I quickly went over to her to help her and I noticed that she had blueish black hair, dark skin, brown eyes. She wore a red crop top that had flowers on it and jean shorts. She looked as if she was from Hawaii. She screamed because a car was coming to a screeching halt.

"Are you okay? Can you walk?" I ask the girl while the most handsome man I have ever seem gets out of the truck and runs over to us. I see a girl around 19 comes out of the truck too. The man had white silver hair, pale skin, royal ice blue, and he was tall and skinny but he had muscles. He wore a royal blue hoody with strangely with a coating of frost on it and a brown pants and black and blue vans. The girl had long brown hair that was in a side braid and light brown eyes, and she wore a cute flowery lace dress that went to her mid high with light pink leggings that went right below the knee and black combat boots and a jean jacket.

"Yea, I am fine. I think twisted my ankle. HEY STITCH!" The girl yell. Then a boy that looked the same age came over. He had black hair with blue strips in his hair. He had dark skin and brown eyes and wore a blue shirt and dark blue jeans. I could tell his favorite color is blue. I was of shocked when he cam over and picked her up with one hand and he said

"Lilo, are you okay!? I heard you scream!" HE said with concern.

"I am fine stitch. Thank you. I am Lilo and this is my brother Stitch." Lilo said to me. I smiled and said hello.

"Hi, I am Elsa. Do you want me to take you to the Magic healer nurse? By the way I am Elsa." I say to the handsome boy next to me and the girl next you him.

"I am fine Elsa. Thank you. Stitch can take me. Bye see you later!" Lilo said and Stitch smiled at me and walked off with Lilo in his arms.

"Bye!"I say and then the boy speaks

"I am Jack. Nice to meet to Elsa. This is my sister Lynsie." Jack said in a husky yet smooth voice with a blush on his face and a deamily look in his eye.

"Hi Jack! Hi Lynsie! Do you guys know where the sigh in desk is? My cousin Punzie was supposed to show us, but she said she won't make it her till later." I say

"Hi Elsa. This my first year. But Jack can show you this is his second year. By the way when you say Punzie do you mean Rapunzel Cornia?" Lynsie asks me

"Yea, do you know her? By the way Jack could you should me and my sister where the sigh in desk is?" I ask.

"Sure, come one." Jack says I go and find Anna and find her and Kristoff looking at me confused and I told them what happened.

"Oh, we were just wondering where you went." Anna says while gabbing our bags and heading toward jack.

"Hi you must be Anna." Jack says

"Hi, you must be Jack and this is Kristoff." Anna say then whispers in my ear" Wow, you didn't mention that Jack is hot! You guys should go on a date!" Anna says giggling while I blush.

"Oh yea, Anna, Kristoff this is my sister Lynsie! Lynsie this is Anna and Kristoff!" Jack say

"Hi! Come on, lets go find our dorms!" Lynsie says

We all follow Jack to a big building and starting getting our papers and is said

"Snowflake Dormitory Room 273, room mate Lynsie Frost and Merida Donbroch." I say and Lynsie squeals

"Yay! We are room mates! Plus Merida is one of Jacks friends! She is super nice!" Lynsie say and we start following Jack to our dorm room.

============================================oOo===================================================

**JACK POV**

I was driving up to the building when all of a sudden a girl falls and lands in front of my car and I see the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life runs to go help the girl. She had platinum blond hair in a french braid with snowflake pins in her hair. She has electric icy blue eyes, pale skin, and magenta lips and purple eye shadow and a tiny bit of pink blush. She wore ice blue croc top that was covered in blue crystals that look like ice and wore litgh blue skinny jeans that went to her ankles.

"-ITCH!" The little girl said. I did not hear what she say. A itch? Is she itchy?

"Lilo, are you okay!? I heard you scream!" A boy said with concern.

"I am fine stitch. Thank you. I am Lilo and this is my brother Stitch." Lilo said to the beautiful girl. Then I heard the most beautiful voice. It sounded liked angles singing!

"Hi, I am Elsa. Do you want me to take you to the Magic healer nurse?By the way I am Elsa." Elsa says to me and Lynsie. _Elsa. That is a beautiful name. It fits perfectly for her"._

"I am fine Elsa. Thank you. Stitch can take me. Bye see you later!" Lilo said and Stitch smiled and walked off with Lilo in his arms.

"Bye!" Elsa said then she turns to me and blushes when I see her eyes an I can feel my face warm up too!

"I am Jack. Nice to meet to Elsa. This is my sister Lynsie." I said to Elsa

"Hi Jack! Hi Lynsie! Do you guys know where the sigh in desk is? My cousin Punzie was supposed to show us, but she said she won't make it her till later." Elsa asks

"Hi Elsa. This my first year. But Jack can show you this is his second year. By the way when you say Punzie do you mean Rapunzel Cornia?" Lynsie asks me

"Yea, do you know her? By the way Jack could you should me and my sister where the sigh in desk is?" I ask.

"Yes. She is a friend of mine. Come one." Jack says I go and find Anna and find her and Kristoff looking at me confused and I told them what happened.

"Oh, we were just wondering where you went." Anna says while gabbing our bags and heading toward jack.

"Hi you must be Anna." Jack says

I saw Anna telling Elsa something and Elsa turned bright red while Anna giggled. _'Wander what she said.'_

"Oh yea, Anna, Kristoff this is my sister Lynsie! Lynsie this is Anna and Kristoff!" I said

"Hi! Come on, lets go find our dorms!" Lynsie says

We all follow Jack to a big building and starting getting our papers and is said

"Snowflake Dormitory Room 273, room mate Lynsie Frost and Merida Donbroch." Elsa say and Lynsie squeals

"Yay! We are room mates! Plus Merida is one of Jacks friends! She is super nice!" Lynsie say while I show them the Snowflake dormitory and think'_Yes! That means I get to see Elsa when ever I visit! I am gonna have to visit Lynsie ever day! I wander if me and Elsa have any classes together.'_

_==============================================oOo=================================================_

**_Yo! Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic so please give me some honest _****_answers of what you think! HEy guys give me some idea for characters. I will write more!_**

**_ Yours truly_**

**_ Shimmer Shine_**


End file.
